Han Solo
|nace = c. 32 ABYHan Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial |muere = 34 DBY, Base Starkiller[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] |especie = Humano |genero = Masculino |altura = 1,8 metros |pelo = Marrón, luego gris |ojos = Cafés |piel = Clara |peso = |ciber = |era = |afiliacion = *Gusanos BlancosHan Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars *Imperio Galáctico ** 224a División Acorazada Imperial ** Armada Imperial *Alba Escarlata **Banda de Beckett *Equipo de Leia Organa *Equipo de ataque de Endor *Reino de Han (brevemente) *Cártel Hutt (anteriormente) *Alianza para Restaurar la República **Equipo de Leia Organa **Equipo de asalto de Endor[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] **PionerosImperio Roto, Parte I *Reino de Han Doctora Aphra 8: La ciudadela de los aullidos, Parte V *Flota de la Alianza *Fuerzas Especiales de la Alianza *Aldea del Árbol Brillante *Nueva República **Comisión de Pilotos de la Nueva República *Compañía de envíos de Han Solo *Kanjiklub *Fuerzas Armadas de la Nueva República *Flota Estelar de la Nueva República *Resistencia }} Han Solo, formalmente conocido como Han antes de que un Oficial de Reclutamiento Imperial le diera el apellido Solo, era un hombre humano contrabandista que se convirtió en un líder en la Alianza para Restaurar la República y una figura instrumental en la derrota del Imperio Galáctico durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Él procedía de Corellia y se convirtió en un contrabandista al servicio de Jabba el Hutt, incluso completando el Corredor de Kessel en menos de trece parsecs con su preciada nave, el Halcón Milenario. Era el yerno del Caballero Jedi caído Anakin Skywalker y la Senadora Padmé Amidala, esposo de la Princesa Leia Organa, cuñado del Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker, padre de Ben Solo, rivales y amigos cercanos de su contrabandista Lando Calrissian y mejores amigos del Wookie Chewbacca, su copiloto de confianza que juró una deuda de vida con el contrabandista corelliano. Solo entró en conflicto con Jabba después de deshacerse de un cargamento de especias para evitar problemas con el Imperio, lo que le debió al Hutt una gran cantidad de dinero como resultado. Su fortuna parecía haber cambiado cuando acordó contratar a Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, y los droides R2-D2 y C-3PO a Alderaan, pero quedó atrapado en la rebelión contra el Imperio y, después de ayudar a escapar a Leia Organa de la Estrella de la Muerte, luchó brevemente en la Batalla de Yavin, lo que permitió a Skywalker destruir la superarma. Solo luchó con la Rebelión durante varios años después, participando en numerosas operaciones y batallas contra el Imperio. Después de la Batalla de Hoth, Han Solo buscó refugio seguro junto con Organa—con la que había caído enamorado—Chewbacca y C-3PO en la Ciudad de las Nubes, que era operado por su viejo amigo Lando Calrissian. Allí, fueron capturados por el Lord Sith Darth Vader como parte de una trampa para atraer a Skywalker hasta la ciudad. Han Solo fue congelado en carbonita y llevado al Palacio de Jabba en Tatooine por el cazarrecompensas Boba Fett, donde permaneció encerrado en carbonita durante meses hasta que fue rescatado por sus amigos. Después de regresar a la Flota de la Alianza, Solo fue ascendido al grado de general y se le dio el mando de los Conquistadores, un pelotón de fuerzas especiales, para la Batalla de Endor. Han Solo dirigió a los Conquistadores a Endor, donde, Organa, Chewbacca, y el equipo de las fuerzas especiales, con la ayuda de los ewoks nativos, destruyeron el generador de escudo que protegía a la segunda Estrella de la Muerte que se estaba construyendo en órbita. Sus acciones le permitieron a la Flota de la Alianza poder destruir a esa superarma. La Batalla de Endor, que vio la muerte de el Emperador y Darth Vader, permitió a la Rebelión poder formar la Nueva República. En los primeros días después de Endor, Han Solo siguió al frente de los Conquistadores contra el Imperio. Se casó con Organa, y los dos tuvieron un hijo, Ben Solo. El joven forcejeaba constantemente contra la influencia del lado oscuro de la Fuerza—al igual que su madre, que era la hija de Darth Vader y hermana gemela de Luke Skywalker, Ben también era sensible a la Fuerza—razón por la cual Organa con pesar lo envió para ser entrenado por el propio Skywalker en persona. Fue seducido hacia el lado oscuro por Snoke, el Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden, y entonces destruyó el intento de Skywalker para reconstruir la Orden Jedi. Habiendo perdido a su hijo, Han Solo se marchó y regresó al contrabando, e incluso perdió el Halcón Milenario ante numerosos ladrones. Continuó con el contrabando hasta que fue llevado de nuevo en la lucha por una chatarrera llamada Rey y un soldado de asalto desertor llamado Finn, que llevaban consigo un droide, BB-8, el cual tenía parte de un mapa estelar que conducía a la ubicación de Skywalker. Han Solo, que recuperó el Halcón Milenario de manos de Rey y Finn, volvió hasta Organa, que dirigía la Resistencia contra la Primera Orden, y luchó en la batalla para destruir la superarma de la Primera Orden conocida como Base Starkiller. Durante la batalla, Han Solo volvió a reencontrarse con su hijo, que había adoptado ahora el nombre Kylo Ren, y trató de convencerlo de regresar a su hogar. En su lugar, Kylo Ren apuñaló a su padre con su sable de luz. Herido fatalmente, Han Solo moribundo cayó hacia su muerte en un abismo en las entrañas de la superarma Starkiller. Biografía Vida Temprana Han nació en el planeta Corellia durante los últimos años de la República Galáctica 1 en algún momento alrededor del 32 ABY. 2 Durante sus años formativos, su padre trabajó en los astilleros de la Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana, construyendo buques como cargueros ligeros YT-1300 hasta que fue despedido. El padre de Solo deseaba poder abandonar Corellia en un carguerode ese tipo, pero nunca pudo permitírselo. Según Han, nunca tuvo una buena relación con su padre. 3 Una vez, su padre lo trajo a la fábrica de cargueros donde trabajaba. Su padre señaló que los cargueros que se estaban construyendo allí eran sus contribuciones a la galaxia, pero que en realidad no importaba. Su padre dijo que Han no tenía la intención de construir barcos, sino de volarlos. Trabajando para los Gusanos Blancos Algún tiempo después de la muerte de su padre, Han se involucró con la banda criminal, Gusanos Blancos sirviendo como Rata Guerrera. Aquí, Han se encontró con su compañera Rata Guerrera Qi'ra. 3 Cuando Han tenía dieciocho años, Han y Qi'ra competían por el puesto más alto dentro de los Gusanos Blancos. Durante sus asignaciones respectivas, Han y Qi'ra no cumplieron lo prometido, lo que los llevó a ser perseguidos por facciones como Gusanos Blancos, Sindicato Kaldana y el Imperio. Han había adquirido un cubo de datos con planes para un generador de escudo que todas las facciones deseaban. Han y Qi'ra no tuvieron más remedio que asociarse para encontrar una solución a sus problemas. Eventualmente, Qi'ra se convirtió en líder gracias a la recomendación de Han para Lady Proxima. Como más tarde comieron juntos, Han preguntó si él y Qi'ra estaban en su primera cita. Qi'ra lo negó, pero reconoció la posibilidad de que pudiera suceder algún día. 3 Algún tiempo después, Han y Qi'ra comenzaron una relación romántica. 3 Con la intención de salir de Corellia, Solo robó un vial del extremadamente valioso coaxium de hipercombustible, así como un Deslizador. Solo intentó llevar a Qi'ra consigo, pero ambos fueron capturados por los Gusanos Blancos, y fueron llevados ante la jefa del crimen Lady Proxima. Solo arrojó una piedra a través de una ventana, permitiendo que la luz del sol quemara la piel de Proxima. 3 En la confusión, Han y Qi'ra escaparon al puesto de control Imperial, donde usaron el coaxium para sobornar al oficial de turno para que les dejara pasar. Sin embargo, Qi'ra fue capturada por los Gusanos Blancos antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta. Han juró volver por ella. 3 Conociendo a Chewbacca Solo se alistó en la Armada Imperial con el objetivo de convertirse en un hábil piloto y, finalmente, regresar a Corellia para encontrar Qi'ra, pero fue expulsado de la academia de vuelo por su tendencia a desobedecer las órdenes. Solo fue reclutado en la 224a División Imperial Blindada y desplegado en una zona de combate activa en Mimban. Durante una batalla en Mimban, Solo se encontró por primera vez con Tobias Beckett, Val y Rio Durant, una banda de ladrones que se habían disfrazado de oficiales imperiales para hacer un atraco. Solo fue engañado inicialmente, pero pronto discernió sus verdaderas identidades. Se dio cuenta de Beckett, y su equipo tenía quemaduras bláster en algunas partes de sus uniformes. Solo amenazó con exponerlos si no lo llevaban con ellos, pero Beckett informó a Solo a sus superiores por insubordinación. El comandante de Solo decidió ejecutarlo entregándolo a "la bestia", que era, el Wookiee Chewbacca, un prisionero del Imperio. Solo usó su conocimiento de Shyriiwook para convencer a Chewbacca de organizar una pelea con ellos, lo que les permitió escapar de la prisión. Luego lograron unirse a la tripulación de Beckett reacio. 3 Chewbacca, agradecido por la intervención de Solo, proclamó una deuda de vida con el forajido. Chewbacca se convirtió así en el amigo de toda la vida de Solo. Conociendo a Lando Calrissian Han Solo y Chewbacca comenzaron sus vidas fuera de la ley trabajando como parte de la tripulación del pirata Tobias Beckett. El grupo fue contratado por Alba Escarlata para robar un vagón de tren de coaxium refinado en Vandor-1. Sin embargo, fallaron debido a la intervención de Enfys Nest y los Jinetes de las Nubes, y la decisión de Solo de dejar caer la carga. Solo y Chewbacca prometieron a Dryden Vos del Alba Escarlata un envío equivalente que obtendrían sin refinar haciendo la notoria Carrera de Kessel. Vos envió a Qi'ra, que se había convertido en su principal lugarteniente, con ellos. Sabiendo que necesitarían una nave rápida para transportar el coaxium antes de degradarse y explotar, Qi'ra presentó a la pareja al autoproclamado empresario y jugador galáctico Lando Calrissian. Solo jugó Calrissian en un juego de sabacc "Espiga Corelliana", con las apuestas siendo el carguero ligero YT-1300 de Calrissian, el ''Halcón Milenario. Solo perdió el juego debido a que Calrissian escondía cartas en su manga. De todos modos, Calrissian acordó personalmente pilotear el Halcón para el trabajo a cambio de una reducción de las ganancias. El Corredor de Kessel Solo, Chewbacca, Qi'ra, Calrissian y Beckett robaron el coaxium sin refinar de Kessel durante un motín de esclavos instigado por el droide de navegación de Calrissian, L3-37. Durante el escape, Solo voló el Halcón, con Chewbacca como su copiloto, por primera vez. Debido a que la tripulación robó el combustible coaxial como no refinado, fue necesario escapar de Kessel a la refinería en Savareen en un tiempo récord, lo que llevó a Solo a trazar un curso más corto y mucho más peligroso a través del torbellino que rodeaba a Kessel y cerca de una gravedad bien llamado las Fauces reduciendo la distancia típica requerida de 20 a 12 parsecs. Guerra Civil Galáctica La Cantina de Mos Eisley ]] Han Solo y Chewbacca viajaron a la Cantina de Chalmun a buscar trabajo para pagar a Jabba. Chewbacca poco tiempo después conoció el Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, también conocido como Ben Kenobi, que buscaba ayuda de vital importancia para la Alianza Rebelde. Kenobi defendió el joven Skywalker de los criminales Ponda Baba y Doctor Evazan con su sable de luz ;revelándose como un Jedi antes de hacer su camino a la cabina. Llegaron y comenzaron a trueque de los términos de acuerdo. Solo le dijo a Kenobi que el Halcón Milenario era la nave más rápida. Kenobi le informó Solo que la carga era sólo a sí mismo, Skywalker y dos droides, y que quería evitar por completo a los imperiales. Por lo tanto, Solo fijó el precio en 10.000 créditos más altos de lo que normalmente tendría. Sin embargo, Obi-Wan levantó el precio a 17.000 créditos. Solo estaba en duda de que Kenobi haya elevado su oferta y aceptado rápidamente el acuerdo. Solo se levantó para irse, pero se encontró con un cazarrecompensas de Jabba: el rodiano, Greedo. Greedo exigió a pagar la deuda de Jabba, o que tomaría cuerpo muerto de Solo a Jabba como forma de pago. Solo, a continuación, en defensa propia, de forma encubierta sacó un bláster y le disparó Greedo. Luego se dirigieron al Halcón Milenario. hablando con Han]] Solo al llegar al Halcón se encontró con Jabba y con varios de sus guardias, incluyendo al cazarrecompensas de Jabba Boba Fett. Jabba preguntó si le iba a pagar, y por qué si no pagaba Greedo lo asesinaría. Jabba estaba decepcionado de tener que poner la recompensa por Solo; traficante más importante del señor del crimen. Solo insistido en que no había tenido más remedio que deshacerse de la carga, e informado el Hutt que había asegurado una carta que sería capaz de compensar la pérdida del Hutt en su totalidad tan pronto como lo completó. Jabba estaba molesto y ha añadido que si Solo paga el 20% de interés todos podían olvidarse, sin embargo, Solo le hablaba a un 15%, e irónicamente afirmó que el Hutt era un "ser humano maravilloso", antes de entrar en el Halcón. Viajando a Alderaan Poco tiempo después, Kenobi, Skywalker,C-3PO y R2-D2 , abordaron el Halcón después Skywalker señaló que el Halcón parecía ser una "pieza de basura". Solo le corrigió: El Halcón Milenario se veía fuera de forma, pero se le había dado "modificaciones especiales" que lo convirtió en uno de las naves más rápidas en la galaxia. En ese momento, un equipo de de tropas de asalto apareció en la bahía de acoplamiento y abrió fuego sobre el Solo. Solo defendió sus amigos mientras se retiraban a bordo y le dijo a Chewbacca que despegara. El Halcón criticó lejos del puerto espacial de Mos Eisley . Solo introdujo las coordenadas al sistema Alderaan en el ordenador de navegación. La nave corrió más rápido que dos destructores estelares imperiales y saltó al hiperespacio. ]] Mientras viajaban a Alderaan, Chewbacca y R2-D2 estaban jugando un juego de Dejarik cuando R2-D2 superó el wookie. Kenobi, por su parte, se entrenando a Skywalker con un mando a distancia con su sable de luz, tratando de desviar los disparos. Solo pensó que era "trucos simples y sin sentido". Kenobi le puso un casco a Luke para que no pudiera ver. Skywalker trató de desviar los disparos de nuevo, y lo hizo, mientras que no puede ver. Han Solo fue ligeramente impresionado, pero absuelto capacidad de Skywalker a la suerte. Inmediatamente después, el Halcón salió del hiperespacio en el sistema Alderaan. El Falcon salió en las coordenadas galácticas de Alderaan, pero en una lluvia de estrellas, con Alderaan a la vista. Kenobi se dio cuenta campo de asteroides ere Alderaan: Todo el planeta había sido destruido por el Imperio. Han Solo no podía creer que el Imperio había tenido suficiente poder de fuego para hacerlo, incluso con toda su flota. Han Solo dio cuenta de que había una base; lo que parecía ser una luna pequeña que fue visto en la distancia. Kenobi dedujo rápidamente que la luna no era una luna, sino un estación espacial Imperial, la Estrella de la Muerte puesto de combate equipado con un superláser que era capaz de destruir planetas enteros. Solo se preparó para girar el Halcón vuelta y retirarse. La estación tenía un rayo tractor, por lo que no podían salir del rayo. Rescate de la princesa El carguero se detuvo en el muelle de embarque 327 en la que se abordó y soldados de asalto los buscaron a órdenes de Darth Vader. Después de que los soldados dejaron, Solo y los otros emergieron de los compartimentos y Kenobi ideó un plan para desactivar el rayo tractor desde el interior de la estación. Mientras trabajaban en los detalles del plan, soldados de asalto subieron a bordo para buscar más a fondo el barco. Solo les disparó y luego se hizo pasar por la tripulación, él y Skywalker se vistieron con su armadura. Skywalker con la armadura de TK-421, engañaron a un oficial, Treidum, para que abra la puerta del hangar de la sala de control. Chewbacca y Solo cortaron el oficial y sus compañeros, mientras R2 conectado a un terminal de ordenador para localizar los controles de rayos tractores. R2 los encontró y Kenobi partió para desactivarlos después de ordenar a los otros a permanecer en la sala de control. Solo estaba bien con ]] permanecer; ya que había conseguido mucho más que el que ha firmado el en la cantina. Skywalker insistió en ir a rescatarla, y razonó que si Kenobi había sabido que ella estaba presente, se habría ido tras ella. Solo en un principio se negó, pero decidió que valía la pena el riesgo cuando Skywalker y Chewbacca le aseguraron que habría una gran recompensa de la Alianza Rebelde si ella fuese rescatada. Skywalker rápidamente elaboró un plan para engañar a su los soldados que vigilaban en la cárcel usando Chewbacca como prisionero para la transferencia de prisioneros. Poco después, se dispusieron al quinto nivel de la Estrella de la Muerte con su "prisionero" y dejaron a los droides atrás. Llegaron al nivel de detención y se les dijo el oficial a cargo, Shann Childsen, de la supuesta transferencia. Él fue a verificar la legitimidad de la pretensión de los soldados de asalto falsos, mientras que otros soldados fueron a detener al wookie. Chewbacca, según el plan, atacó. Solo mantuvo la farsa mientras disparaban a los guardias y cámaras de seguridad. Solo se encontró con la celda de la princesa en el equipo de cárcel y enviado Skywalker para rescatarla, mientras trataba de convencer a un técnico que no había pasado nada a través de un sistema de comunicaciones, antes de abandonar, fueron enviados soldados de asalto a investigar. Los soldados bloquearon la única salida al bloque de detención y atacaron. Solo y Chewbacca respondieron al fuego mientras se retiraban a la posición de Skywalker. Skywalker había rescatado a la princesa, que criticó su plan para rescatar a ella sin pensar a través de una ruta de escape. Solo dijo en broma que era bienvenida a regresar a su celda y ser ejecutada en lugar de ser rescatada si se desea, mientras que se pusieron a cubierto en el pasillo y intercambiaron disparos con los imperiales. Leia Organa perdió la paciencia con los tres hombres, tomó un arma y se abrió el fuego. Se encontraron con un compactador de basura con la única salida bloqueada. Solo dijo con sarcasmo a Organa gran trabajo en conseguir nada y trató de disparar al aire libre la salida. El láser rebotó violentamente alrededor del compactador, casi golpeando a los rebeldes. Solo y Skywalker le informaron que ya habían probado, que fue sellado magnéticamente. Solo era infeliz en el que los manden, pero lo hizo. En ese momento, sonó un gruñido; los cuatro al mismo tiempo se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos. Un momento después, un tentáculo que pertenece a un dianoga agarró a Luke Skywalker del tobillo y tiró de él bajo el agua y segundos más tarde se volvieron a surgir. Solo agarró Skywalker y trató de disparar a la criatura, pero Skywalker fue hundido otra vez. Solo casi había renunciado a buscar cuando el dianoga lo soltó y desapareció. Solo lo ayudó a levantarse, antes de que las paredes del compactador comienzen a cerrarse. Chewbacca, la princesa y Solo trataron de apoyarse mientras Skywalker contactó a los androides para que R2 introdujera en la red de la estación y cerrara el compactador. Después de un poco de retraso, R2-D2 tuvo éxito. Dejaron el compactador y Skywalker y Solo se quitaron la armadura de soldado. Mientras lo hacían, Chewbacca oyó ruidos extraños procedentes del compactador y se escapó. Solo disparó una ráfaga de láser en el compactador de demostrar que el wookie estaba actuando con cobardía. Organa lo regañó por hacer tanto ruido, y le dijo que tendría que recibir órdenes de ella si iban a sobrevivir. Solo quedó horrorizado por el comportamiento de Organa, e informó a "su wookiee" que sólo recibía órdenes de sí mismo. Dejando a Organa en broma que era increíble que el traficante estaba todavía vivo. Solo miraba Skywalker y murmuró que hay recompensa era la pena aguantar la actitud de la princesa. A medida que el grupo hacía su camino de regreso hacia al muelle, se encontraron con un grupo de soldados de asalto. Han Solo gritó a Luke y Leia para ir al Halcón mientras que él y su primer oficial acusó a los soldados. Los soldados se volvieron y corrieron desde el traficante gritando. Solo, sin embargo, se topó con refuerzos de las tropas, y entonces él estaba siendo perseguido. Se pasó de nuevo en el hangar y a través de una puerta blindada mientras se cerraba; detener a los soldados que los habían perseguido. Solo se encontró con Luke y Leia, que también se había encontrado con algunos problemas, y se preparaba para abordar el Halcón , pero varios soldados de asalto se puso de guardia en el exterior. Los soldados, sin embargo, se apresuraron a Darth Vader que estaba encerrado en el combate de sables de luz con Obi-Wan. El grupo aprovechó la distracción de Kenobi había creado a toda prisa a bordo del carguero, a excepción de Skywalker, que se detuvo. Obi-Wan vio que Luke y los demás estarían a salvo, por lo que le dejó ganar al Señor Oscuro dejándose matar. Skywalker gritó en el dolor, alertando a los soldados a su presencia. Los soldados abrieron fuego, pero se pusieron en marcha en la nave, y una vez que todo el mundo estaba a bordo, despegó y lejos de la estación de combate. Sin embargo, habían problemas que no habían terminado, cuatro cazas TIE imperiales fueron en su persecución. Chewbacca puso a prueba el Halcón para que Skywalker y Solo luchen contra los atacantes. Una pelea donde Solo derribó un caza y felicitó a Skywalker cuando le disparó a uno abajo, como bien y murmuró que no "exagere". Solo pronto derribado el TIE final y suspiró de alivio cuando entraron en el hiperespacio para viajar a Yavin 4 la localización de la Base Rebelde oculta. Mientras en el camino al sistema de Yavin, Organa informó que los imperiales los dejaron escapar con el fin de realizar el seguimiento a la base oculta, lo que explica la relativa facilidad de su escape. Solo, no creía que había sido fácil y exigió saber qué información R2 portaba que lo hizo tan especial. Organa le dijo: los planos para destruir la Estrella de la Muerte. Solo se sorprendió, y ha añadido que una vez fue recompensado, que iba a salir; afirmó que no estaba interesado en la revolución de los rebeldes o la princesa como compañera. Organa aseguró que si todo lo que amaba era el dinero, eso es todo lo que recibiría. Skywalker tomó su lugar y le preguntó al traficante lo que pensaba de la princesa. Solo admitió que tenía espíritu, y preguntado sobre si Skywalker pudo ver a Organa y Solo juntos. Skywalker rápidamente dijo "no", admitiendo de ese modo él tenía su propio sentimiento de la princesa para la diversión de Solo. Destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte El Halcón pronto llegó a Yavin 4 donde Solo y los otros fueron recibidos; donde Alianza había temido que Organa había muerto con su mundo. Los planes dentro de R2 fueron analizados y se descubrieron una debilidad: un puerto de escape de dos metros de ancho que condujo al principal reactor de la estación. Solo y Chewbacca asistieron a una reunión informativa para los pilotos rebeldes, incluyendo a Skywalker, quienes iban a atacar la estación cuando inevitablemente llegara. El general Jan Dodonna explicó que un caza estelar Ala-X podría acercarse lo suficiente y disparar torpedos de protones hacia el eje que causaría una reacción en cadena que destruiría la estación. Solo era escéptico, pensando que intentarlo era suicidarse. Por lo tanto, después de que le dieran su recompensa de los créditos, él embaló para salir, pero fue confrontado por Skywalker que insistió que permanezca y luche con la rebelión. Solo, pensando egoístamente en su deuda con Jabba, se negó, y le pidió a Skywalker que viniera con él y Chewbacca. Skywalker estaba consternado con el egoísmo de Solo y se alejó airadamente. Solo le dijo una vieja frase Jedi: "Que la Fuerza Te Acompañe". Chewbacca estaba decepcionado con Solo: quería quedarse y pelear. Solo y Chewbacca dejaron entonces a Yavin 4 a bordo del Halcón Milenario. Pronto, sin embargo, la persecución de Chewbacca y la conciencia de Solo finalmente sacaron lo mejor del contrabandista y se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la Estrella de la Muerte, donde la batalla estaba furiosa, aunque no por la causa de la Rebelión, sino por salvar a su amigo Skywalker. Él llegó en su nave para encontrar a Skywalker en su caza estelar del T-65 Ala-X siendo perseguido por dos cazas TIE, conducidos por el TIE advanced de Darth Vader, en la trinchera meridiana de la estación. Solo disparó contra los dos cazas del Imperio, destruyendo uno, y causando que otro entrara en pánico y chocara con Vader, quien fue enviado girando lejos de la estación de batalla. Solo gritó de euforia y le dijo a Skywalker que disparara sus torpedos, ya que ahora estaba claro para hacerlo. Skywalker lo hizo, y fue un éxito directo: La Estrella de la Muerte explotó y mató a todos a bordo. Vader, sin embargo, logró escapar después de recuperar el control de su nave. De las treinta naves de la Alianza que habían participado en la batalla, sólo tres regresaron a la base con Solo en el Halcón. Solo corrió hacia Skywalker mientras salía de su nave y lo felicitaba, mientras la princesa abrazaba a Solo en su valentía y probaba que había más para él que el dinero. reciben la Medalla al Valor.]] Una ceremonia de premios se llevó a cabo más tarde para los héroes de la batalla; Que incluyó a Solo. Los tres héroes, Solo, Skywalker y Chewbacca, caminaron por el pasillo junto a cientos de miembros de la Alianza. Llegaron al escenario, donde Organa colocó una medalla alrededor del cuello de Solo cuando le guiñó un ojo. Skywalker recibió su medalla y se inclinaron ante la princesa y se volvieron mientras la multitud aplaudía. Organa pronunció su discurso, a continuación. Ella les pidió a todos que no se olviden de las vidas perdidas en Alderaan y durante la batalla, incluyendo a sus padres adoptivos, el senador Bail Organa y la reina Breha Organa. Dodonna siguió informando a la población de la base su siguiente acción: evacuar a Yavin 4. Se suspendió la ceremonia. Organa dijo juguetonamente a Solo que él y su primer compañero tenían mejor trabajo. Hoth Tres años después de la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte en manos de Skywalker en la Batalla de Yavin, la Alianza estableció una nueva base en el sector Anoat en el planeta Hoth, lejos del alcance del Imperio. La base se conoció como la Base Eco, ya que fue construida en el lado de una montaña. A los pocos meses de establecerse la nueva base, Solo, Organa, Skywalker y los demás fueron desplegados por el Alto Mando a Hoth a bordo del Halcón Milenario. Solo y Skywalker exploraron la tierra alrededor de la base en misiones regulares de reconocimiento como parte de sus deberes, usando tauntauns como monturas para atravesar mejor el paisaje helado, el viento y la nieve. Algún tiempo luego de la construcción de la Base Eco, Han se encontró con un cazarrecompensas en Ord Mantell, lo que lo convenció de abandonar la Rebelión y pagar su deuda con Jabba, así que empezó a hacer profundas reparaciones al Halcón ''en Hoth. Luego de avisar al general Carlist Rieekan de su decisión, Han tuvo una fuerte discusión con Leia, afirmando que ella tenía sentimientos románticos por él. Después de esto, Han se enteró de que Luke se había perdido durante una misión de patrulla. Saliendo de la base, montado en un tauntaun, durante una tormenta de nieve, Han encontró a Luke, quien había sido gravemente herido por un wampa. Luego de que el tauntaun colapsó y murió del frío, Han usó el sable de luz de Luke para abrir el vientre del animal y metió a Luke dentro para evitar que se congelara hasta la muerte. A la mañana siguiente, Han y Luke fueron encontrados por el Escuadrón Pícaro. Luego de traer a Luke de regreso a la base para que se recuperara de sus heridas, Han y Chewbacca salieron a investigar una señal, topándose con un droide sonda imperial que se autodestruyó tras ser enfrentado por Han. Dándose cuenta que el Imperio había descubierto su ubicación, los rebeldes se prepararon para evacuar. Durante la consiguiente batalla, Han salvó a Leia del centro de comando para llevarla a su transporte. Desafortunadamente, el colapso de un túnel les bloqueó el camino, por lo que Han, Chewie, Leia y C-3PO escaparon en el ''Halcón, que aún no había sido totalmente reparado. Escape del Imperio Una vez en el espacio, el Halcón Milenario ''fue perseguido por varios Destructor Estelares y Cazas TIE. Mientras Solo reparaba la nave desde dentro, el ''Halcón, a la deriva, se dirigió hacia un campo de asteroides. Pensando que los imperiales estarían locos si los siguieran, Solo piloteó la nave por el campo de asteroides, lo que causaría graves daños a la flota imperial que los perseguía. Después de que los cazas TIE fueron destruidos al colisionar con asteroides, Solo aterrizó el Halcón ''en una cueva en un gran asteroide para ocultarse mientras arreglaba la nave. Durante la reparación del ''Halcón, Han y Leia se enamoraron, compartiendo un beso antes de ser interrumpidos por C-3PO. Dentro de la cueva, Leia vio algo volando fuera de la nave, así que ella, Han y Chewie salieron a investigar. Descubriendo que los mynocks eran la causa, Chewbacca accidentalmente disparó a la cueva, lo que causó un inusual temblor. Solo se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, y disparó con su bláster al suelo, provocando otro temblor. Los tres se apresuraron en volver al Halcón, escapando de la cueva y descubriendo que en realidad se trataba del interior de un gran exogorth. Dirigiéndose de vuelta a la flota imperial, Solo voló hacia el puente de comando del Destructor Estelar Vengador, escondiéndose justo detrás del puente. El engaño funcionó, pues la tripulación del Destructor fue incapaz de localizar al Halcón. Preparándose para dispersarse por la galaxia en busca del Halcón, la flota Imperial descargó la basura, y Solo desprendió la nave del Destructor, flotando junto con la basura. Solo entonces decidió ir a Ciudad de las Nubes, una mina de gas tibanna en Bespin, administrada por su viejo amigo y rival Lando Calrissian. Sin que los rebeldes lo supieran, sin embargo, el cazarrecompensas Boba Fett adivinó la trampa, escondiendo su propia nave, el Esclavo I, entre la chatarra del Imperio, y los siguió sin ser detectado hasta Bespin. Ciudad de las Nubes Una vez en la ciudad, Han se encontró con Lando Calrissian, quien a pesar de inicialmente mostrar hostilidad, abrazó a su viejo amigo. Calrissian proveyó a los rebeldes de alojamiento y prometió reparar el ''Halcón Milenario''. Si bien Han afirmaba no confiar en Lando, al saber que Calrissian era considerado un sinvergüenza, estuvo cómodo en su estadía en Ciudad Nube, mientras que Leia sospechó que algo andaba mal luego de que C-3PO se perdiera y luego reapareciera en pedazos. Calrissian entonces invitó a Han, Leia y Chewie a por unos refrescos, y les contó sobre un trato que había hecho para mantener al Imperio fuera de Ciudad Nube. Para la sorpresa de Solo y los rebeldes, Lando los llevó a un salón donde estaban Darth Vader y Boba Fett. Solo inmediatamente sacó su bláster y disparó varias veces al Lord Sith, pero Vader bloqueó los tiros y quitó el arma a Solo, usando la Fuerza. Solo entonces fue apresado y torturado por el Imperio, pero luego afirmó no haber sido interrogado. Luego de que fue llevado a una celda, Calrissian llegó y dijo a los prisioneros que Solo sería entregado a Fett, quien lo llevaría con Jabba el Hutt, y que ellos eran una trampa preparada por Vader para atraer a Luke Skywalker. Furioso, Solo atacó a su "amigo", pero fue frenado por soldados de asalto. Vader planeaba llevar a Skywalker con su maestro, el Emperador Galáctico Sheev Palpatine, revistiéndolo en carbonita. Al no estar seguro si podría sobrevivir al proceso, decidió probarlo en Solo. En medio de lágrimas, Leia confesó su amor por Han, quien simplemente respondió que ya lo sabía. Leia, Chewbacca, Calrissian, Fett, y Vader miraron como Han era descendido hacia la cámara de congelación y aprisionado en carbonita. Han sobrevivió al congelamiento, cayendo en un estado de hibernación. Fue entregado a Boba quien lo llevó a la bodega de carga del Esclavo I.'' Pese a que Leia, Chewie y Lando trataron de rescatarlo, Fett escapó de Ciudad Nube y entregó a Han a Jabba el Hutt, quien mantuvo su cuerpo como un trofeo. Rescate de Solo Varios meses después, Solo fue liberado de la carbonita por Leia, disfrazada del cazarrecompensas Boushh. Debido a la enfermedad de la hibernación, Solo había quedado temporalmente ciego, pero reconoció la risa de Jabba cuando se reveló que había presenciado el intento de rescate. Solo entonces fue llevado a una celda junto con Chewbacca, mientras que Leia fue tomada por Jabba como su esclava personal. Tras la captura de Leia, llegó Luke Skywalker, quien se enfrentó al rancor de Jabba, matándolo. Furioso, Jabba ordenó que Skywalker, Chewbacca y Solo fueran alimentados al sarlacc del Gran Pozo de Carkoon.8 Una vez en el Pozo, Jabba les dio a sus prisioneros una última oportunidad para pedir clemencia, a lo que Solo respondió que Jabba no recibiría ese placer. Skywalker le ofreció a Jabba una última oportunidad para que los liberara, pero el Hutt se negó. R2-D2, a bordo de la barcaza velera de Jabba, liberó el sable de luz de Skywalker, quien lo tomó en el aire y comenzó a enfrentar a los guardias de Jabba . En la consiguiente lucha, Han aún se encontraba ciego, por lo que no pudo contribuir mucho. Sin embargo, luego de que Chewbacca le dijera que Boba Fett se había unido a la batalla, Han accidentalmente golpeó el jet-pack de Fett con un hacha, mandándolo a volar contra la barcaza velera para luego caer rodando en las fauces del sarlacc. Después de que un disparo bláster hiciera que Lando, disfrazado de un guardia del palacio, cayera del esquife en el que se encontraba, Han bajó el hacha para que Lando se afirmara de él, pero el pie de Calrissian fue agarrado por un tentáculo del sarlacc. Afirmando que su visión había mejorado mucho, Han le disparó al tentáculo con un bláster y rescató a Lando, quien subió de regreso al esquife. Luke entonces rescató a Leia, C-3PO y R2-D2 de la barcaza velera y la destruyó. Los rebeldes escaparon, y Han, a bordo del Halcón Milenario, condujo al grupo (a excepción de Luke) a las cercanías de Sullust para reunirse con la Flota Rebelde. Batalla de Endor Cuando Han se reintegró a la Alianza luego de su rescate, se le otorgó el rango de General. Como parte del ataque sobre la Segunda Estrella de la Muerte, junto a Skywalker, Organa y Chewbacca, Han sirvió como el comandante de la ''Tydirium, una lanzadera imperial capturada, y llevó a un equipo de asalto rebelde a la luna forestal de Endor para desactivar los escudos que protegían la súper-arma. Poco después de haber aterrizado en la luna, el equipo de asalto se topó con un grupo de soldados exploradores. Solo intentó acercarse sigilosamente, pero al pisar sobre una rama, el ruido reveló su presencia y permitió que dos soldados escaparan. Luke y Leia se subieron a unos speeders para perseguirlos, dejando a Solo y el resto del equipo atrás. Luke eventualmente regresó con el resto de los rebeldes, sin información de Leia. Luke, Han, Chewie, R2, y 3PO salieron en búsqueda de Leia, mientras que Han ordenó al resto del equipo de asalto que avanzara hacia el generador de escudo. Durante la búsqueda, fueron capturados por Ewoks. Los nativos creían que C-3PO era un dios, y trataron de cocinar a los demás para un banquete en su honor. Sin embargo, Luke usó la Fuerza para hacer levitar al "dios" en una demostración de su "magia," asustando a los Ewoks, quienes liberaron a los rebeldes. En la aldea, se reencontraron con Leia, y C-3PO formó una amistad con los Ewoks. Luke abandonó el equipo para enfrentarse con su padre, Darth Vader, a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte. Al día siguiente, el grupo de Solo se reunió con el resto del equipo de asalto frente al generador de escudo, pero exploradores Ewoks les informaron de una entrada trasera menos vigilada. Luego de que tres de los cuatro guardias fueron distraídos por el Ewok Paploo, los rebeldes neutralizaron al último y entraron al búnker. La operación resultó ser una trampa, y Solo y los rebeldes fueron capturados por soldados de asalto. Sin embargo, el Imperio no había anticipado que los Ewoks atacarían también, lo que permitió a las fuerzas rebeldes escapar. Durante la mayor parte de la batalla, Han se mantuvo frente a la entrada, tratando de conseguir acceso al búnker. Luego de que R2-D2 fuera dañado tratando de abrirla, Han sin éxito intentó hacerlo mediante un puenteado de cables. Entonces decidió personificar al piloto de un AT-ST que había sido capturado por Chewbacca y dos Ewoks, "solicitando" refuerzos y haciendo que los imperiales abrieran el búnker desde adentro, cayendo en la trampa rebelde una vez fuera. Han entonces fue capaz de ubicar detonadores dentro del generador de escudos, destruyéndolo y dejando la Estrella de la Muerte vulnerable a un ataque rebelde. Han y Leia presenciaron la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte en el cielo, y ella le reveló que Luke era su hermano. Solo se mostró algo desconcertado mientras compartía un beso con Leia. Solo participó, junto a los rebeldes y los Ewoks, en una celebración de victoria en la aldea Ewok aquella noche. Fragmentando el Imperio La mañana posterior a la Batalla de Endor, el General Solo lideró a los exploradores rebeldes para un asalto sobre un puesto de avanzada imperial en el lado lejano de Endor. Sabiendo que el puesto se estaba preparando para un contraataque, los comandos rebeldes enviaron a Han Solo en una misión para destruir la base. Han esbozó un plan para que los exploradores rebeldes y sus aliados Ewoks atacaran el puesto de avanzada con cobertura aérea limitada. Durante el asalto, la Teniente Shara Bey piloteó su transporte. Los exploradores rápidamente eliminaron a la guarnición imperial y Solo descubrió una enorme cantidad de datos en las computadoras de la base, lo que le permitió concluir que la guerra aún no había terminado. Durante su tiempo en Endor, Han y Leia contrajeron matrimonio, y su ceremonia sólo fue atendida por personas en las que ellos confiaban. Como un obsequio de bodas para su esposa, Solo reconfiguró las habitaciones de tripulación del Halcón Milenario para incluir una cocina. Alrededor de este tiempo, Leia quedó embarazada. Después, Solo, C-3PO, y los exploradores rebeldes participaron en un asalto sobre un black site ''de la Oficina de Seguridad Imperial en Tayron. Durante el asalto, los exploradores consiguieron derribar un caminante AT-ST que causó una brecha en las instalaciones. Ésto permitió que Solo y sus fuerzas ingresaran a la base y aseguraran las computadoras antes de que pudiesen ser formateadas. Con la ayuda de C-3PO, los exploradores hackearon los archivos de datos imperiales y descubrieron que el Imperio había comenzado la ejecución de Operación: Ceniza, una órden póstuma del Emperador Palpatine para devastar una serie de mundos, entre ellos Naboo, en retribución por permitir su fallecimiento. Las acciones de los exploradores permitieron a la Alianza Rebelde (que se estaba reorganizando en la Nueva República) detener Operación: Ceniza, salvando muchas vidas y planetas. Era de la Nueva República Comenzando una familia En 5 DBY, la Batalla de Jakku resultó en una decisiva victoria para la Nueva República. Enfrentando una derrota inminente, el Gran Visir Mas Amedda en Coruscant mandó una propuesta de paz a la Canciller Mon Mothma. Han y su esposa atendieron los diálogos de paz donde la Canciller Mothma y el Gran Visir Amedda firmaron los Instrumentos Imperiales de Rendición y la Concordancia Galáctica. La firma ocurrió durante la tercera hora de la labor de parto de Leia, pero ella sólo le dijo a su esposo una vez la ceremonia había terminado. Solo la llevó de urgencia a la cámara de maternidad en lo profundo de Ciudad Hanna. Leia dio a luz a un hijo varón llamado Ben Solo. Luego de una reunión de familiares y amigos, Han miró a su hijo a los ojos, preguntándose cómo se había vuelto un padre. Mientras Leia se duchaba en la siguiente habitación, Solo le dijo a su hijo que mientras toda la galaxia estaba contra ellos, ellos lograrían sobrevivir y estar bien. Aunque Solo estaba confiado en que no sería un buen padre, prometió mantenerlo dentro del camino correcto. Solo también le dio a Ben su primera lección: en ocasiones, hacer lo correcto no significa siempre seguir una línea recta. Solo entonces le dijo a Ben que no le contara a su madre.61 Cuando Ben lloraba, Han trataba de calmarlo con un muñeco tooka. En cierta ocasión, Leia escuchó a su hijo llorar. Cuando Han dijo que no era su culpa, Leia le aseguró que los niños lloraban. Han sintió que Leia poseía una conexión mediante la Fuerza que él nunca podría tener con Ben. Han sugirió usar la Fuerza pero Leia le aconsejó que tomara a su hijo y lo acurrucara. Han acurrucó a su hijo con reticencia, y Ben dejó de llorar. Cuando Han suspiró que no sería capaz de tener la misma conexión de la Fuerza, Leia le dijo que los padres siempre tenían un vínculo especial con sus hijos. Siendo el esposo de una importante política, Han pasó el tiempo volviéndose un exitoso piloto de carreras. En los años tras el final de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Solo se convirtió en dueño de una compañía de naves y desarrolló una reputación como un dueño atento y responsable. Fuera del trabajo, Han a menudo competía por caridad y patrocinaba varias carreras. Debido a su trabajo, Solo se encontraba viajando regularmente por varios sistemas solares, trabajando en naves. Su hijo, Ben, resultó ser sensible a la Fuerza y fue enviado con su tío, Luke Skywalker, para ser entrenado en los caminos de la Fuerza. Mientras tanto, su esposa Leia sirvió como una prominente senadora en el Senado Galáctico en Hosnian Prime, la capital de la Nueva República. Han y su familia vivían vidas separadas, pero él se mantenía en contacto con su esposa mediante hologramas. En algún momento, Han Solo perdió el [[Halcón Milenario|''Halcón Milenario]] que fue obtenido por Gannis Ducain. El viejo carguero cambió de dueño un par de veces más hasta terminar en manos del comprador de chatarra Unkar Plutt en Jakku. Conflicto de la Primera Orden y la Resistencia Recuperando el Halcón A Bordo de la Eravana Viaje a Takodana Reunidos en la Resistencia Asalto en la Base Starkiller Han, Finn, y Chewbacca tomaron el Halcón Milenario para llegar a la Base Starkiller, usando el hiperespacio para aterrizar justo en la superficie del planeta. La intención era salvar a Rey y desactivar los escudos para que la resistencia pudiera hacer estallar el planeta. Durante el asalto, Han y Finn capturan a Phasma para que desactive los escudos, cuando dejo de serles de utilidad la dejaron en el compactador de basura. Muerte Personalidad y rasgos Han Solo era una persona cínica y antipática cuya principal preocupación era ganar suficiente dinero para preservar su propia vida. Él y Luke inmediatamente se disgustaron entre sí: Solo encontró a Luke irritante y demasiado ansioso, y su abierto desdén por las creencias y acciones de Kenobi hicieron poco para cambiar la imagen inicial que Luke tenia de Solo como un extorsionista. Sin embargo, después de que Han demostrara su valor en la Estrella de la Muerte y demostrara su lealtad, se convirtieron en amigos verdaderos, y poco después, Han se volvería leal a la Rebelión. Aparte de sus formas aparentemente egocéntricas, Han era realmente muy leal a sus amigos, y un buen hombre. Entre bastidores Orígenes y desarrollo Han Solo fue creado por George Lucas durante el desarrollo de película de Lucas Star Wars del año 1977, y está presente en The Star Wars: Rough Draft de 132 páginas creado por Lucas, terminado en mayo de 1974. En el proyecto, Solo era un Urealliano, y se describe como un enorme monstruo de piel verde sin nariz y grandes branquias. Es miembro de los Jedi Bendu y un viejo amigo del General Skywalker. A medida que Lucas refinaba su historia, Solo se convirtió en un pirata barbudo corpulento, ostentosamente vestido. A pesar de que Lucas había pensado originalmente para que Solo fuera un personaje alienígena nefasto, estableció la idea de que fuera humano para que pudiera desarrollar más la relación entre los tres personajes principales de la película. Por lo tanto Chewbacca ocuparía el papel del compinche alienígena. Para agosto de 1975, cuando Lucas escribió su tercer proyecto, Solo fue descrito como: "Un rudo piloto estelar al estilo de con cerca de veinticinco años de edad. Un en una nave espacial "sencillo, temperamental y petulantemente seguro de sí mismo". Esta encarnación del personaje de Solo seria la que llegaría a aparecer en la película terminada. Mientras desarrollaba la personalidad de Solo, Lucas le definió en relación con el héroe de la película, Luke Skywalker. El altruismo era un tema importante en toda la película, y Skywalker era un joven idealista altruista. Lucas pensó en Solo como el compañero con la moral contraria a la del héroe, y lo escribió como un personaje egoísta. Harrison Ford, quien interpretó a Solo en todas las tres películas de la trilogía original de Star Wars, ha descrito a Solo como el sabelotodo ante la inexperta juventud de Skywalker, con cada personaje habiendo tenido una sección clara de territorio para explorar. Interpretación Cuando se realizaba la audición para el papel de Solo, Lucas buscó actores que tenían presencia individual en la pantalla, así como química con Skywalker. Quería que Solo fuese mayor que Skywalker y tuviera una arista de cinismo. Lucas deseaba que fueran actores nuevos y todavía desconocidos en la para que interpretaran los papeles más importantes de Star Wars, y originalmente prohibió a Harrison Ford que adicionara, habiendo trabajado con él en la película de 1973. Ford estaba trabajando como carpintero en el donde los actores audicionaban, y fue entonces incluido por Lucas únicamente para brindar las líneas de dialogo para probar a los actores que estaban audicionando, que incluyeron a , , y Perry King. Mientras que pronunciaba las líneas, Ford impresionó a Lucas al dar al personaje una mezcla de arrogancia mercenaria y el cansancio de la vida, convenciendo al director que le permitiera interpretar el papel. thumb|left|[[Harrison Ford y sus co-estrellas se relajan en el rodaje de Star Wars.]] Ford pasaría a interpretar a Solo en ambas secuelas de Star Wars, Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca de 1980 y Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi de 1983, así como también The Star Wars Holiday Special de 1978. Sin embargo, se mostraría reacio a firmar los contratos para las secuelas, sintiendo que el personaje de Solo debería morir. Cuando Lucas estaba discutiendo el guión de Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi con el director Richard Marquand y el guionista Lawrence Kasdan, los tres estaban inseguros de si Ford regresaría para esta película. El personaje de Solo había sido congelado en carbonita durante el clímax de Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca, y Ford era una estrella en ascenso en Hollywood tras su papel protagonista como Indiana Jones en la película En busca del Arca Perdida de 1981. Ford pensó que Solo debería morir en Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi, sacrificándose a sí mismo para salvar a Skywalker y la Princesa Leia. Él propio Ford razonó que no tenía familia, futuro, o responsabilidades en la historia, y que su muerte le daría a la historia cierta resonancia. Kasdan también creyó que la muerte de uno de los personajes principales a inicios de Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi mantendría a las audiencias preocupadas, creyendo que ninguno de los personajes estaban a salvo. Lucas vetó la idea, sin embargo, y en definitiva Solo sobrevivió. El guión de Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca originalmente exigía que Solo respondiera a la declaración de "Te amo" de la Princesa Leia con "Yo también te amo". A Ford no le gustaba la línea de dialogo, sintiendo que la personalidad establecida de Solo no estaba siendo aprovechada. Después de muchas tomas, el director Irvin Kershner no estuvo satisfecho tampoco. Le dijo a Ford no pensara en ello, y dijera lo que creyera que Solo diría. Cuando Ford improvisó la línea "Lo sé", Kershner sintió que era perfecto para el personaje, y fue incluido en el corte final de la película. Solo fue interpretado por Perry King en los tres de la trilogía, y por diversos actores de voz en los diferentes videojuegos de Star Wars: Neil Ross en Star Wars: Rogue Squadron, Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi y Star Wars: Force Commander; David Esch en Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds; Lex Lang en Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike y Star Wars: Battlefront II; y John Armstrong en Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra y Star Wars Galaxies. James Gaulke presto su talento vocal para la Dark Forces: Jedi Knight audio drama, y Joe Hacker para las adaptaciones en audio Dark Empire, Dark Empire II y Empire's End. Comentarios del actor y los autores Harrison Ford se ha referido a Solo como un personaje inherentemente relacionado con el público, debido a su separación de los temas mitológicos generales de la saga. Sin embargo, él vio a Solo como una pieza de ajedrez que se podría mover e incluso matar, dado que el personaje no era tan importante para Star Wars como sus personajes usuarios de la Fuerza que utilizan. Ford ha llamado a Solo como un personaje delgado, y que no era lo suficientemente interesante para ser desarrollado a lo largo de varias secuelas, a diferencia de Indiana Jones. Por lo tanto, Ford pensó que si Solo murió en el transcurso de la película Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi, introduciría una complicación necesaria para el personaje y daría resonancia a la historia. En palabras de George Lucas, Solo es "un solitario que se percata de la importancia de ser parte de un grupo y ayudar por el bien común". James Luceno ha identificado a Solo como uno de sus personajes favoritos para escribir, debido a la condición humana del personaje. Luceno siente que Solo ha sido a menudo estereotipado en las novelas, incapaz de crecer y evolucionar de la misma manera que sus descendientes usuarios de la Fuerza, y encontró el proceso de representarlo como envejecido, aislado y presa del dolor durante la Bilogía Agentes del Caos algo muy desafiante. El autor Troy Denning ha identificado de manera similar a Solo como uno de sus personajes favoritos, por su ingenio y su capacidad de tener siempre una contestación. Cultura popular , director de la trilogía de películas de El señor de los Anillos|Star Wars Trilogy (DVD)}}Siguiendo después de sus apariciones en la trilogía original, se produjeron decenas de de Han Solo, incluyendo una variedad de figuras de acción, así como bustos y jabones. Se propuso una mini-nevera temática de Han Solo, pero nunca llegó más allá de la etapa de votación. En 2005, Solo se ubicó como décimo cuarto en la lista de compuesta por . Los criterios que intervinieron en la selección de las listas incluyo impacto cultural, legado e inspiración para artistas y público contemporáneo, y el heroísmo definido como prevalece en circunstancias extremas acoplados con un sentido de la moralidad, el coraje y el propósito. La revista consideró a Solo el cuarto personaje de películas más grande de todos los tiempos, citándolo como lleno de encanto y genialidad lacónica que fueron puestos por Harrison Ford. La revista lo ubicó como séptimo en su lista de "héroes más geniales de todos los tiempos en la cultura popular", y el sitio web Fandomania.com lo colocó como décimo quinto en su lista de 2009 sobre de "los 100 mejores personajes de ficción". Los desarrolladores del videojuego Prince of Persia del año 2008, citaron tanto a Solo e Indiana Jones como haber inspirado a su protagonista sin nombre. El actor también nombró a ambos personajes como fuentes sobre las que extrajo cuando se preparaba para interpretar a James T. Kirk en la película Star Trek del año 2009, mencionando su humor y rasgos de "héroe accidental". Semejanza de Solo han sido utilizadas en una variedad de s, incluyendo programas de televisión estadounidenses como Mind of Mencia y . En los episodios "Blue Harvest" y "Something, Something, Something, Dark Side" con temática de Star Wars en la serie animada Family Guy, el personaje Peter Griffin desarrolla el papel de Solo. La película parodia de Star Wars creada por en el año 1987, cuenta con un personaje llamado Capitán Lonestar, que parodia tanto a Solo y Skywalker. Han shot first thumb|[[George Lucas luciendo una camiseta "Han Shot First" en el rodaje de Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calavera de Cristal.]] Cuando George Lucas hizo una edición digital en una de las escenas de Solo para la Edición Especial en el año 1997 de la película Star Wars original, el cambio y la respuesta consecuente de los fans se convirtió en algo así como un en la cultura popular. La versión original de la película representa a Solo disparando al cazarrecompensas Greedo antes de que éste pudiera abrir fuego con un disparo propio, pero la Edición Especial añadió en una explosión láser de Greedo que precedía al disparo de Solo, pero que inofensivamente fallaba y golpeaba la pared de fondo. Muchísimos fans desaprobaron el cambio, y una petición que instigaba a Lucas para que volviera a publicar el corte original de la escena fue firmada por miles de personas. Se produjeron camisetas con la leyenda "Han Shot First" ("Han Disparó Primero"), y Lucas fue incluso visto usando una de estas en el set de filmación de la película Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calavera de Cristal del año 2008. El concepto de Solo disparo primero ha sido parodiado en los diálogos de las diversas novelas y videojuegos de Star Wars, aunque Solo declara que le gusta disparar primero, en vez de segundo, ya en la novela Han Solo at Stars' End (Más Allá de las Estrellas) del año 1979, escrita dieciocho años antes de la publicación de las Ediciones Especiales de Star Wars. La historia cómica no-canonica The Emperor's Court muestra a Solo discutir con la madre de Greedo en la corte sobre quién disparó primero. Argumentos sobre el tema aparece en las películas Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back ( ) y , y una escena de la película del año 2005 fue inspirada por el debate. Cuando las versiones originales de la trilogía Star Wars fueron publicadas en formato DVD en el año 2006, un artículo de promoción en StarWars.com declaraba que los fans podrían decir "sí, mira Han Solo disparo primero". Apariciones *Película antología de Han Solo sin título *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy: A Graphic Novel'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part I'' *''Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo & Chewbacca Adventure'' *''Smuggler's Run'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''Star Wars Book I: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars Book II: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon'' *''Star Wars: Vader Down'' *''Star Wars Book IV: Rebel Jail'' *''Star Wars 22'' *''Star Wars: Han Solo'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Use the Force!'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Shattered Empire, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Shattered Empire, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Shattered Empire, Part III'' *''Aftermath'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' * *''Bloodline'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza (novela) *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza (novela juvenil)'' *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto}} Apariciones no canónicas *Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''William Shakespeare's Star Wars'' *''William Shakespeare's The Empire Striketh Back'' *''William Shakespeare's The Jedi Doth Return'' *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short: Snowball Sight'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' * * * * *[[LEGO Star Wars: The Resistance Rises|''LEGO Star Wars'': The Resistance Rises]] Fuentes * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' * ; image #8 *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' * * * * * * * ; images #12, 14 * * * * * ; images #6, 7, 9, 13 * * }} Referencias Categoría:Corellianos Categoría:Casa de Organa Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Mecánicos Categoría:Individuos de la Nueva República Categoría:Miembros de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Contrabandistas Categoría:Familia Solo Categoría:Miembros de la Resistencia Categoría:Generales del Ejército de la Alianza Categoría:Sirvientes Desilijic Categoría:Personal del equipo de ataque de Endor Categoría:Gamero Categoría:Desertores Imperiales Categoría:Impersonadores Categoría:Pioneros Categoría:Miembros de la pandilla de Beckett Categoría:Gusanos Blancos